


Lone wolf Fierce wolf

by Willkitsune



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:13:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7392616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willkitsune/pseuds/Willkitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heather is a lone wolf, Astrid is an omega of a pack. Omega's are highly coveted and unmated ones are seen as breakable something to be protected. Astrid will prove them all wrong, with the help of one sexy Heather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Chnagewing

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure where I'm going with this but I hope everyone enjoys it. I know it is a little short now but they shall get longer. Love to hear your comments and thoughts on this! Sorry for any mistakes.

1 The Changewing

Slowly moving through the trees was an easy feat for the young omega. She was on the hunt for a Changewing that has been terrorizing her pack’s territory. Blond hair was braided down her back as she hid behind a tree looking down at the ground, touching to find the tracks she had been following. A curse escaped her lips as she realized she had lost the trail, she couldn’t catch a scent no longer either. The chief is going to kill me for leaving.Astrid thinks, knowing that unmated omegas were not allowed out of the packs main village unless for a run during the full of the moon or with a Beta or Alpha. 

The young omega was looking to either scare the Changewing or kill it and come back to the chief to prove that Omegas could be useful and not thought of as breakable. She stood to her feet dusting off her skirt before moving back toward the village. As she walked her boot snapped a twig and she heard the growl of something behind her, as she turned she noticed the tree behind her move.  
It was like a shimmering as the color of the bark moved up, before slowly turning to an orange red color. Her aqua gaze widened as she took in the dragon before her, she quickly tightened her grip on her axe reading herself for the fight. She wished that she had a dragon of her own but she knew that only Alphas and a select few Betas were allowed to ride a dragon. She shaked her head slightly clearing her thoughts. She lifted her axe and was about to let out a battle cry when a throwing knife landed in the tree next to the Changewing’s head. Astrid’s eyes widen as the Changewing roared flapping its wings as something knocked into the Omega as the heat of the beast’s fire caressed her skin. 

“What the Hell!” The Omega yelled as she attempted to push the pressure off of her, the pressure was a person as they stood to their feet grabbing Astrid’s arm. “Get a move on, come on!.”  
The person, from the sounds of it a woman, spoke pulling the Omega up and quickly through the trees. They weaved and moved Astrid having no time to think or really stop. They moved only stopping in a cave, again before Astrid could say anything she was shoved against the cold stone wall of the cave and a warm hand placed over her mouth. The Changewing ran right in front of the cave opening assuming that they had kept running forward. A sigh came from the woman who’s warm body was pressed up against Astrid’s, that is when the Omega finally caught her scent. The scent of an Alpha, as strong protective pheromones came off of her in waves. Astrid’s body went rigid as she was giving off fearful pheromones that over power the pheromones that were suppose to show she was strong. 

“Wh...what are you doing?! Get away!” Astrid growled out her gaze narrowing out a glare at the woman. The Alpha gave her a cocky grin stepping away hands up in the air. There was another roar though it was further away now. The blond omega growling in frustration, her gaze had turned into a dark storm of anger. “Look what you did you let it get away!” The alpha raised an eyebrow. 

“When someone saves your life, the polite thing to do is to say thank you.” Astrid crossed her arms and growled. 

“I was trying to take care of that Changewing.” The alpha looked at her with an even more curious gaze. She cocked her head to the side an even wider wolfy grin formed on the alpha’s face. 

“Well you were doing such a grand job.” She chuckled before looking around her gaze narrowing. “Shit” Astrid was confused before she heard the tell tale sound of a night fury. Astrid repeated the word in her own head. It was the chief’s son who has come to take me back for my scolding. I look toward the female alpha and we both watch as the black shadow of the riders dragon goes by. 

“Astrid!” Hiccup yells as they look, the female looks back at me and once they have fanished she releases a sigh. 

“Guess someone is looking for you?” She says before tilting her head and grabbing my wrist walking out of the cave. “Come on Astrid lets get you somewhere that your boyfriend can find you.” Astrid growled and muttered under her breath something that sounded like not my boyfriend. The alpha chuckled softly to herself, stopping in an open clearing where if Hiccup made another pass he could see her. “There you go. Don’t go after changewings alone fierce wolf.” She turned heading back to what she could only assume was her cave. 

“What is your name? You know mine?” Astrid asked causing the alpha to stop and look back over her shoulder her green gaze sparking with mischief. 

“My name is Heather. Talk to you later fierce wolf.” She winked turning her night black hair falling back over her shoulders as she ran off. 

“Astrid!” The omega turned looking up as Toothless and Hiccup fall from the sky. Hiccup gets off Toothless hitting the ground with his metal leg then his good leg running over to Astrid. “Where have you been are you alright?” He questioned hugging her before a low growl traveled up from his chest. His green eyes turning darker. “What is another alpha’s scent doing on you?” He growled as the blond omega coward away from his grip on her shoulders. 

“I..Some loner….she helped me get away from a C..Changewing.” Hiccup looked her over before turning dragging her toward toothless who cooed and nuzzled Astrid. 

“Come on my dad wants to talk to you.” He muttered getting on the dragon while Astrid climbed up as well and they took off into the air.


	2. Night Fury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 2! Thanks for the kudos and I hope you guys keep enjoying this! Please leave a comment if you enjoy and the kudos are much enjoyed. 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes

Chapter 2

Astrid loved riding on the back of Toothless, even though no one ever rides him other then Hiccup. Toothless was in an accident the Hiccup has never really explained which caused Toothless’s tail to be torn and unable to use. Hiccup created a working mechanism to keep Toothless in flight, the catch is he has to always have a rider or he can only glide. Astrid ran her fingers over his scales smiling as Toothless lets out a soft growl that sounded something close to a purr. Hiccup had finally stopped lecturing her and telling her how much trouble she was in and so on and on. Astrid was about to fall off Toothless just for a break of having to listen Hiccup a second longer. 

Astrid’s body grew rigid when she saw the island that was connected to the mainland. The island was dubbed Berk and it was where her village was settled. Toothless glided on the winds as he landed in the center of the village, she felt her wolf hunker down, tail between her legs. Astrid could feel the eyes of everyone on her, and her wolf was starting to snap inside her, the old saying is when you corner a wolf they either summit or attack. Astrid’s wolf was definitely not going to summit to anyone which means she would attack and defend herself. 

Toothless nudges her hand with his head doing the growling purr, Astrid lifted her mouth into a half smile running her fingers over his black scales, they were smooth and felt amazing under her fingertips. A loud roar rumbled through the terrian which caused Astrid to shiver and toothless to glare in the direction of the huge green colored dragon. It moved forward the omega gritted her teeth at how she was ready to submit to the chiefs dragon. She refused in her mind and let her fingernails dig into the palms of her hands. The Rumblehorn also known as Skullcrusher moved to the side allowing for Stoick the Vast to move forward. He was huge, hands looking like they could crush your skull into powder, his green eyes were hard and focused on her. Him and Hiccup were opposites except for the red hair and green eyes. Stoick looked at Astrid and she quickly looked down before his deep booming voice to command of the situation. 

“Astrid Hofferson what in Thors name do you think you were doing away from the mainland without an escort?” Astrid gulped feeling the heated stare of the chief, she kicked at the ground dust flying into the air. 

“I was um just...waking.” She muttered fiddling with her fingers her gaze focused on her hands. She could feel Hiccup’s stare on her, her wolf was growling at him knowing that the goodie alpha was going to speak up. 

“Dad when I found her she had another alpha’s scent on her.” mummers erupted when he spoke up. Astrid felt her face heat up warmth spreading over her cheeks, if all eyes were not on her they were now. She kicked the dirt and glared at Hiccup she had never had an issue holding his stare though it did take some time for her to be able to do so. 

“She um she saved me from a changewing. That was all.” She muttered looking above the chiefs head but keeping her head up blue eyes narrowing. The chief lifted a hand to his beard stroking it in thought. 

“This is why you must always have an escort. You could have died from the Changewing, or this loner could have saved you and then taken advantage of you.” Astrid felt her wolf raise her hackles again. Omegas were not breakable, she could handle herself, and yet she heard confirmation from all around her mainly from the omegas at that. It got under her skin so much because how could she prove anything if they just wanted to be sheep. Hiccup looked between the two before speaking up.

“It was my fault, I left her alone to go after the Changewing I didn’t think she would go running through the woods.” Stoick turned on his son growling. Astrid looked between the two seeing their two wolves growl at each other. 

“We shall talk about this now.” Then he turned his hard eyes toward Astrid. “You stay within the village or with your escort.” Astrid muttered a reply before Stoick, and Hiccup went inside their home to have what was most likely a yelling match. She turned toward Toothless who was sitting and looked at her smiling his mouth open slightly showing that his teeth were retracted into his gums. 

“Alphas are quite stupid huh bud.” She moved scratching under Toothless’s chin watching as his foot started thumping against the ground. Her eyes sparkled at watching him. “I want a partner. I wonder what kind of dragon that loner alpha had.” Toothless growled glaring at her, Astrid let out a sigh. “You to? I knew what I was doing I was fine.” Toothless lifted his head and started to laugh his tail thumping the ground. Astrid huffed turning on her heel and walking towards her hut, she watched as some of the dragons were flying around. Except Skullcrusher who was currently sleeping outside his alpha’s hut. A Terrible Terror fly by, curious to Astrid this was not one of the ones she knew. 

It stopped and landed on the perch of her parents hut, it looked at her then took off again before landing on the ground and looking back at her. Astrid cocked her head to the side and looked around before moving forward after the little creature. She looked back at the chief’s house taking notice that Toothless was inside and not watching her. She smiled and moved forward following after the Terrible Terror. Her fur boots hit the ground eating it up as she followed the tiny dragon out of the village and into the woods away from the tiny makeshift island of Berk.


	3. Terrible Terror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I love to hear from anyone, and I hope you enjoy reading. 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.

Chapter 3

Astrid followed closely behind the Terrible Terror, it was fluttering and hopping from trees and rocks looking back at her every now and then. It was like it wanted Astrid to follow it, which made the omega curious. This Terrible Terror was not one from berk or one the riders used to relay messages back and forth and yet it acting slightly like one of those dragons. She stopped looking around having lost the Terrible Terror, she was staring at a lake surrounded by trees. The setting sun caused the lake to sparkle with hues of red and orange. 

Astrid was amazed by the site before her, she had never ventured this far into the woods. Leaving any amount of distance was rare enough let alone making it this far. She moved forward slowly kneeling down and dipping her hand into the water, and bringing it to her lips. A purr rumbled deep within her until the snapping of a twig caused her to bolt into a standing position. 

“Whoa there didn’t mean to startled you.” It was the black hair Alpha from before. The name Heather filtered to the front of Astrid’s mind. 

“Heather?” The omega asked curious as she noticed the Terrible Terror she had followed was resting on her shoulder nuzzling her neck. Heather was currently petting it reaching into her pouch and producing something that caused the dragon to get excited and nom it out of her hand. “Did you send the Terrible Terror?” Heather’s green gaze met hers and a shiver ran up her spine. It was like the alpha had some hold over her once she looked into those eyes that reminded her of the forest around them. 

“This is Flutterspark. She is good at getting people to follow her. I wanted to talk to you.” She moved to lean against a tree which caused her jacket to rise showing off some skin. Astrid flushed feeling heat began to rise within her. A grin formed on Heather’s face, “You are quite the Omega not many would dare to venture this far away from their home.” Astrid gulped, Heather’s scent engulfed her and she felt safe. 

“I’m not big into being controlled. Or mated to an alpha i do not care for.” She muttered her eyes narrowing at the thought of her arranged marriage. She looked at Flutterspark who was laying near the lake. “I also do not think it is right only Alpha’s get to ride dragons.” Heather had somehow managed to make her way right next to Astrid. Heather slowly lifted her hand caressing Astrid’s cheek bringing her closer. Astrid felt her heart rate pick up and she wasn’t sure if she should pull away or be offended. By the time she could process anything she felt Heather’s lips against her own. 

Astrid had never kissed anyone before, she was unsure what she should do. It was like her body had a mind of its own, her eyes closed and her arms lifted wrapping around Heather’s neck. She felt the alpha push her against the tree, a gasp escaping from Astrid. Her wolf was going crazy wanting to be closer, wanting the clothes off. Her nails dug into the cloth on Heather which only led to her growling grinding her hips into Astrid. Teeth skimmed Astrid’s neck as she tilted her head to the side exposing more of her neck to Heather who only kissed and sucked, fingers gripping Astrid’s hips hard. 

Astrid’s mind was in a battle of what she should do, her wolf and most of her body wanted to let Heather take her here. The other part, the more sensible part of her brain was telling her this was not allowed. She should not choose this loner to be her mate and yet her scent made her feel so safe and wanted. They moved tripping over a branch, Heather landing on top of Astrid staring down at her lust in her deep green eyes. Astrid’s reflected the same nipping at her neck hips grinding upwards a whimper escaping the omega. Heather moved her fingers slowly up Astrid’s thighs under her skirt. She kissed her feeling Astrid dart her tongue into Heather’s mouth as Heather stroked the bundle of nerves which caused Astrid to moan softly. 

“Heather….” Astrid whimpered as Heather teased her a little more. The blonde shivered under the dark haired woman moaning and whimpering begging for the alpha to touch her more. Heather finally took pity and dipped a finger into Astrid feeling her walls clench around her. Astrid moaned out as Heather started pumping faster and pushing harder, her thumb rubbing the clit at the same time. Astrid grinded her hips upwards into Heather’s hands as she felt herself build, her body coming undone. She had never thought anything would ever feel this good. 

Heather licked the spot between her shoulder and neck, the part where a mating mark should go. Astrid dug her nails into Heater’s back pulling her closer and lifting her head to lick the same spot on Heather. The alpha pumped faster and faster her thumb moving in circles as Astrid could feel herself tightening. “Heather….please please fuck please.” Heather smiled doing exactly what was needed of her. She could feel the wolf inside her howl as she leaned down and dug her teeth into Astrid’s neck sending the omega over the edge as Astrid bit hard into Heather’s neck moaning into her neck. 

Astrid shivered as she jerked her hips panting nuzzling into Heather’s breasts as the alpha wrapped her arms around the omega pulling her close. Heather purred running her fingers down the blond’s hair, as Astrid kept her eyes closed cuddling closer to Heather. Heather watched Astrid sleep until sleep overtook Heather as well.


	4. Stormfly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late post hope you guys enjoy ^^

A strong comforting scent overtook Astrid as she slowly opened her eyes, she purred until she realized that there was a body pressing into her back and arm wrapped around her waist. Taking a deep breath the fog clouding her mind slowly started to disappear as she slowly started to remember what had happened last night. She turned in the arms that wrapped around her taking in the woman who still lay asleep lips slightly parted. The alpha looked peaceful, and for once the omega was able to sleep through the night without worry. Astrid smiled her purring becoming louder as she slowly lifted her hand running her fingertips tucking some loose black hair behind the Alpha’s ear. Astrid tried to move backwards only to feel the arms around her tighten and a sleep voice speak up. 

“Dont leave yet.” Heather purred nuzzling her face into her neck. Astrid chuckled slipping out of the hold and landing on the floor. She looked around, she had not taken the time to notice how the cave was actually made into a little home. It was quite cozy with the little bed off against one side, a table in the center of the cave along with another table shoved against a wall with dishes piled neatly on it. Further in the back of the cave was a stone slab similar to the one in hiccups home for Toothless to sleep on. She cocked her head wondering if Heather had a dragon as well. The thought of how her whole clan might be out looking for her also decided to drift into her mind at that moment. 

Heather’s eyes flew open as she could smell the distress pheromones coming off the omega and she stood walking over to Astrid and wrapping her arms around her pumping out calming pheromones. “Hey its alright whats wrong?” Heather asked looking into Astrids blue eyes, her hands cupping the omegas face. 

“I I was just thinking about how my pack is going to take this and how much trouble I will be in to.” Heathers eyes narrowed at the thought of anyone harming her before a thought came to her mind. 

“Come on. Im gonna take you somewhere to forget all of this.” Astrid was pulled to her feet and they went off. Astrid enjoyed walking with Heather, hand and hand until Heather pulled her close to a tree a group of Deadly Nadders. Astrid’s gaze landed on a pretty blue one who was a but away from the rest. 

“Wow.” Astrid whispered which caused the Alpha to smile before moving slowly and pulling Astrid with her. 

“Come on, I think a Nadder would be a perfect fit for you.” She purred before Astrid came to a complete stop staring blankly at Heather. “Whats wrong Astrid? Do you not like them?”

 

“No, I...Well Alphas can only ride dragons.” The omega said looking down at her boots rubbing her arm. 

“Who says.” Astrid looked up staring into Heather’s safe gaze. “If you want something you have to be able to stand up and take it.” She said getting behind Astrid and pushing her further. “Just slowly approach one and hold out your hand. You will know how to do the rest and I wont let you get hurt promise.” 

Astrid gave a nod before moving forward slowly. Soon the one she had taken notice to lifted its head very bird like cocking it this way and that. It opened its wing making an odd sound. Astrid stopped scared she looked back toward Heather who gave her a nod, before Astrid turned around closed her eyes and lifted her hand moving forward again. She stopped once she heard that noise again and could feel the warm breath of what she could assume was the dragon. She gulped waiting until a strange feeling pressed against her hand. She opened her eyes taking in the Nadder. 

“Wow you are so pretty.” She cooed moving her hand and scratching right under its chin which she liked a lot and cooed at Astrid rubbing against her. The omega laughed as Heather came up behind her. 

“What are you going to name her?” She asked watching the two interact. 

“Stormfly.” Stormfly looked up and nuzzled Astrid again flapping her wings.


	5. Skullcrusher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late. I became a little busy but here it is I hope you enjoy ^^
> 
> As always your thoughts and comments are grateful

Chapter 5

The alpha and omega made there way back towards Heather’s cave hand and hand. Stormfly was following behind running circles around them, nipping at their shoulders and arms wanting to play. Astrid’s laugh could be heard as it drifted through the trees. She was enjoying playing with Stormfly and loved having a dragon of her own. She still couldn’t believe it her own dragon her an omega has a dragon. She giggled which caused Heather’s gaze to drift towards her, blue eyes met green. 

“Enjoying your new friend?” Astrid gave a nod before leaning in to give Heather a kiss on the cheek. 

“Thank you for helping me find her. But im curious do you not have a dragon?” At this Heather grinned and held up a finger poking Astrid’s nose. 

“You will find out soon enough.” They had stopped a little bit from her cave as Heather moved to pin Astrid to a tree. The alpha grinned nipping at her neck as Astrid let lose more giggles, gripping her shoulders. By now the sun had already started to set, this relization caused a sigh to escape from the blond omega’s mouth. 

“Heather…” With the one word the alpha stopped and cocked an eyebrow sending a shiver down Astrid’s body. Damn she really did not want to say what was about to form from her tongue. “I have to go home. I’m sure they are looking for me.” Astrid would mutter slowly, guilt pooling at the pit of her stomach seeing the flash of disappointment and hurt. “But I will try to sneak out again. To see you and to see Stormfly.” The omega was trying to desperately find some words of comfort but even to her they sound lackluster. 

“Why go back to them? They try to keep you hidden and in a cage.” Astrid rolled her pretty blue eyes at how harsh Heather was being. 

“Its not like that. They are just trying to do what they think is right.” Heather’s gaze harden slightly, and even though Astrid was pretty sure it was not because of her it still caused her and her wolf want to summit and attempt to make her Alpha pleased. Heather slowly moved her hand upwards tracing over Astrids arm and up to her neck pushing back some blond hair reveling her mating mark. 

“And you think they are going to accept this. Especially this” Heather stopped thinking before continuing. “Hiccup?” She practically spat the name. Her inner wolf snarling at the thought of someone else touching what was hers. Before Astrid could attempt to respond to roars could be heard causing both girls to look up in take in a Nightfury and a Rumblehorn. Heather could hear the curse fly from her mates mouth. Heather brought her hand to grasp Astrids pulling her behind slightly. Hiccup leaps off of his dragon practically snarling as he sees someone else touching what would soon be his. A glare and return snarl was being given from Heather as Astrid watched trying with all her might not to be scared and shaking. Her wolf wanting to comfort her mate, though for once she didnt have the desire to summit until the force of HIccups Alpha scent surrounded them like a threat. Heather started to pump out her own threatening pheromones into the air. 

“Enough!” The booming voice of Stoick ripped through the air starting both competing alphas. He glared towards Astrid and Heather before speaking again. “Release our omega or we will have to take matters into our own hands.” He growled pumping off pheromones that would make any other alpha summit. Heather has always been strong and she stood strong bringing Astrid to her pumping out soothing pheromones into the air already taking notice of how Astrid was shaking uncontrollably with the competing wolves. 

“Cant you see you are scaring her.” She snarled out glaring. “And I am not keeping my mate anywhere. She can go where she pleases.” As both male’s eyes widen Heather grinned watching their eyes land on the bark that peaked out from behind Astrid’s hair. 

“This cant be.” Hiccup snarled out taking a step towards the pair. Heather pulled Astrid behind her in one smooth movement before snarling towards Hiccup. Stoick put a hand out stopping his son his mind running through everything that could solve this solution. It was at this moment Stormfly showed up sensing her owner’s distressed. Toothless and Skullcrusher both growled moving forward. 

“So this is your dragon. Pretty plain for a strong alpha like yourself.” He chuckled attempting to wind up Heather even more. 

“Oh Stormfly belongs to my mate.” Again both male alphas eyes widened and Hiccup was shaking from his anger. 

“Omega’s are unable to tame any dragons do not lie.” Heather shrugged as Astrid growled, until Stormfly nuzzled her shoulder. 

“Stormfly is my dragon and Heather is my mate. I never wanted to mate Hiccup.” She spat out loathing how these two think. Stoick lifted his hand stroking the hair on his chin. 

“We shall return in three days if you do not return on your own. Stop fooling around or we will kill your precious mate.” He sneered the last part before turning calling for Hiccup to follow. Hiccup stood still glaring at Heather refusing to move his gaze until Stoick called again. Heather grinned waving her finger tips as he turned on his metal foot moving towards his dragon. The girls watched as both took off into the night.


	6. Windshear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little calm before the storm. And we meet Windshear (if it wasn't already obvious.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! To anyone still reading this I am quite sorry for such a delay in posting. Pretty much the same thing happen that happens to most I would assume. A combination of Life,and unmotivation. (Plus my cat loosing my plot outline sooooo I have to remember where I was going with this story....but we don't talk about that.) Soooo anyway this is more a fluffy happy chapter with some smut cause that just adds to happyness.   
> Anyways I hope you all enjoy and I shall try to beat up life more often.   
> Comments are always welcomed!   
> Also any mistakes are my own.   
> Enjoy!!

Chapter 6

 

As the two vikings flew off the girls watched until out of sight and both bodies relaxed. Heather was already trying to come up with some sort of a plan to keep all of Berk from coming into her home and attempting to strike the two down. The dark haired girl's attention drifted towards her mate smelling the distress and worry coming off of Astrid. Heather moved behind the omega wrapping her arms tightly around her waist before nuzzling into her neck inhaling Astrid’s scent smiling nipping softly at the soft skin. 

 

“What are we going to do?” The omega’s question was soft yet held so much power and uncertainty in the air. Astrid was at a lost as what to say to calm and give confidence. She herself was unsure what to do. But they had three days to come up with a plan and for the rest of today Astrid had an idea of how to keep the two minds distracted from the horrors that await them in the upcoming days. 

 

“Come with me.” Heather whispered into Astrid’s ear as she moved forward pulling the blond omega after her. Astrid let out a huff as Stormfly flew off into the air seeing that the danger had passed for the time being. 

 

“Heather, where are you taking me? We have to figure out what to do about Berk and Stoick’s threat.” The alpha just rolled her pretty green eyes as she kept walking. With this Astrid gave up and looked upwards allowing her Alpha to drag her wherever. The sun was starting to sink light filtering through the leaves of the trees. Soon Astrid perked up glancing in front of the duo, she could hear the pounding of water on rocks and the wolf inside her grew excited. Heather took notice and allowed a grin to form on her features chuckling lightly. Soon they broke through the tree line as the setting sun casted shadows over rocks and sparkling water. A waterfall splashed water into a small pond, tree line surrounding the place giving it a secluded feel. Astrid had her mouth parted in the shape of an O as her gaze drifted everywhere in awe. 

 

“Like it?” whispering into the omega’s ear from behind. Heather had somehow manage to move herself behind her omega, strong arms wrapping tightly around her world as she rested her chin onto the blond’s shoulder. Astrid had a toothy grin as she leaned back into the alpha’s chest. 

 

“It is beautiful. How did you find this place?” Heather gave Astrid a nip on the neck which sent a shiver up through the omega’s body. Moving forward Heather stood near the edge of the water slowly starting to strip her cloths off. 

 

“Oh I actually stumbled upon this place when I found my dragon.” Her armor was the first to come off along with the armored skirt. Then her brown skin vest as she kept speaking. “I was thinking that maybe we could go for a little swim?” A cocky grin was plastered onto Heather’s face as she slowly removed her boots and then the grey undershirt and pants. Then the finally bits of clothing came off as she slowly moved backwards her hand lifting finger curling for her omega to follow suit. 

 

Astrid’s body shivered with delight as warmth started to spread and gather between her legs. She gave a slight nod moving forward as she slowly removed her clothes. Heather watched her emerald gaze dark with lust as each piece of clothing feel from her loves body. Warmth crept up into Astrid’s cheeks as she slowly dipped into the cool water. She sighed feeling the water lap at her body relaxing her even more. Heather moved forward her hands resting on the omega’s hips pulling her close to her as lips moved against each other in a soft kiss. Astrid peppered kisses along her alpha’s jawline, turning them into nips as they reached her neck. The dark haired alpha gripped Astrid’s hips tighter warmth pooling between her legs as she sighed contently. Astrid was already learning all the small buttons to push to cause the woman before her to turn into a puddle in her hands. Soon she traveled her nips following along the alpha’s collar bone moving to the other side where her mating mark. As she moved her fingers slipped down sliding through her folds lightly teasing her core. 

 

A gasp slowly turned into a moan as Heather rested her forehead against Astrid’s shoulder. A soft growl escaped as the light hearted teasing kept up, including having Astrid slowly move downwards dipping under the water and capturing a stiff nipple in her jaws lightly tugging on it before licking soft circles around. Heather pulled Astrid upward by her hair, once the omega breaks the surface her alpha gives her a fierce kiss growling lowly into it. “Stop teasing.” The growl turned into a whine on the last syllable.Heather purred sweetly before plunging two finger deep inside curling her fingers inside of her alpha. Heather moaned leaning her head back, a confident smile forming as Astrid ran her thumb in small motions along her alpha’s clit, thrusting slowly. “More, faster, please, please.” Heather pleaded into Astrid's neck nipping and biting moving along to kiss her deeply as Astrid picked up her pace thrusting harder into her world. Heather could feel the pressure building, moaning out “yes there oh fuck yes” soon she tumbled from her high hips bucking into Astrid's fingers as the alpha bit down into the mating mark she left on Astrid. Once Heather had rode out her orgasm Astrid slipped her fingers slowly out snaking her arms around Heathers waist and pulling her close. 

 

Before either of them could speak a roar sounded from behind the waterfall as two glowing green eyes could be seen from behind. The two had not even noticed how dark it had grown. Fireflies moving around them as Astrid moved behind Heather slightly a growl forming in her chest. Heather pumped out soothing pheromones as a Razorwhip slowly stepped out from behind the waterfall. The water glistening in the moonlight along her silver coated scales.”Astrid, this is Windshear. My partner.” Heather glanced back at the awe stricken omega and chuckled.


	7. Shattermaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here you go folks! I hope you enjoy ^^
> 
> As always i enjoy all comments and tell me what you think.

Chapter 7

 

Windshear was pretty amazing, the moonlight sparkling off of her silver plated scales that covered her body. Her green gaze was just as fierce as her Alpha, it would seem the two were made for each other. Astrid’s amazement just grew as she watched her alpha walk up to the dragon and run her fingers along her scales. Astrid’s eyes move from the tip of her fingers towards her body which had water droplets sliding down her smooth skin. The blond omega’s tongue ran over her lips absentmindedly.

 

“I rescued Windshear from some hunters a while back.” Astrid’s blue gaze snapped back up towards Heather as she spoke. “She was hidden away, but very badly injured and unable to fly. I had pick up a few things along the way and was able to heal her up and help her learn to fly again. And I guess during that time she decided to stay with me.” A smile crept up as Heather looked towards Windshear with affection then back at Astrid her hand outstretched. “Come here love.” The omega slowly moved forward reaching out her hand and twining her fingers with her mate’s. Blue eyes ran over the dragon as she smiled. 

 

“Hi Windshear, my name is Astrid.” Windshear purred leaning towards Astrid’s outstretched hand. The dragon’s forehead connected with the palm of the omega’s hand. Her fingers ran lightly over the smooth scales purring softly. “So pretty. And I bet she is strong.” Heather moved behind Astrid wrapping her arms around the omega’s waist as their naked bodies fit into each other. Heather let out a sigh nuzzling Astrid before moving to gather their clothes. 

 

“Come on love. Lets head back we have a lot to discuss in the morning.” Astrid purr her eyes had been attempting to close on their own while they stood looking at Windshear. They pulled on their clothes before walking back towards their home, Windshear following them. Once home Windshear flew upwards landing on the top part of their gave and moving into the darkness. Astrid looked a little worried which caused the alpha to purr into her ear. “Dont worry she has a nest somewhere up there. I have yet to even find it. She is very crafty.” The omega laughed as she moved into the cave stripping of her clothes before crawling under the furs. 

 

“Hurry its cold.” She would whimper as a soft chuckle came from Heather who was following suit and crawled into bed curling her body protectively around Astrid. 

 

“There all better.” She whispered already hearing soft purring coming from her mate along with the even breathing of sleep. “Good night my love.” The alpha whispered before drifting into the same fitful sleep. 

 

The rays of the sun swept over Astrid as she slept, she grumbled and rolled towards where her mate would be cuddling into her warmth. Only to feel a cold empty spot next to her, she slowly sat up rubbing sleep out of her eyes. “Heather?” Her voice was soft and a little rough from sleep as she cleared her voice getting to her feet and pulling her clothes on. “Heather?” This time louder as she made her way out of the cave seeing her alpha before her, gaze worried.   
“Whats wrong?” The alpha was looking over the blond girl before her checking for why she would be distressed. 

 

“I couldn’t find you. What are you doing up this early?” Astrid was slowly waking up as Heather smirked taking her mate’s hand and pulling her. 

 

“Well you see, we are going to head out to recruit some help so I had to get Stormfly ready. She was not very pleased with anything I was doing.” A chuckle escape the older woman as they made their way over to the two dragons. Astrid looked her dragon over stopping seeing a beautiful saddle on her back as she strutted. Astrid moved forward running her fingers along the leather and taking in the lovely saddle which matched Stormfly’s blue scales in color along with yellow edges. 

 

“Wow, its perfect.” She whispered as Heather grabbed her at the hips lifting her up into the saddle. 

 

“Now its perfect.” Heather smiled giving Astrid a soft kiss on the back of her hand before hoping on Windshear. 

 

“So where are we off to?” The blond omega asked as they took off into the sky feeling the cool wind rush along their skin. Astrid had her breath taken away as they flew. She understood why some beta’s tried for a dragon and alpha’s had them. It was amazing to fly on wings anywhere. 

 

“You will see. Though once we get there when we meet who we are meeting they will introduce you to someone named Bob. Just smile and nod.” Astrid just gave nod a little confused as they flew. They stopped landing on an island not far off from the main island, once they had landed they both got off their dragons as Heather grabbed Astrid tucking her behind her back as an arrow shot out missing both Astrid and Stormfly. Stormfly hissed out her tail flicking outward sending spikes towards where the arrow came from.

 

“Hey hey now!” A rough voice spoke from the shadows as a gruff looking beta came out from behind a tree. “I was only sending a welcome to unknown visitors.” Heather huffed out throwing a rock at her brother’s head. 

 

“Dagur it is me!” The beta’s gaze widen as his smile spread and he ran forward lifting Heather up into a bear hug. Heather growled low and her brother quickly dropped her back on her feet before smiling. 

 

“Sorry sis, it has been a while. Bob and Shattermaster have missed you.” At the mention of Shattermaster a green gronckle comes busting through the trees with a coconut on it’s back. “Speak of the devils.” Heather just sighed as Astrid tilted her head in thought. 

 

“Is Bob the…” Heather just nodded before Astrid could say anything.


	8. Enter Bob?...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~The crazy mind of a brother along with finally coming up with a plan on what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey darlings sorry for such a long long long wait. If you are still reading this I love you so much. And as always comments are welcomed and loved <3 Also short chapter i hope the next shall be longer and I shall hopefully have it up from a week- 2 weeks

Chapter 8 Enter Bob?.....

The blond omega glanced from Bob to shattermaster to Dagur then to Heather finally. The alpha just gave her head a small shake causing Astrid to remember what her mate had told her before they had landed. Giving a soft smile and a nod she finally spoke up “Oh nice to meet you all.” Dagur grinned wrapping his arm around Heather’s should before looking the omega up and down.   
“So little sis who is this? Did you bring me a friend?” The alpha let out a growl her wolf annoyed with the idea of her brother laying his filthy hands on the love of her life.   
“No, darling brother.” The beta moved his arm holding his hands up in surrender before she continued speaking moving over towards her mate before wrapping arms around her protectively. “No, actually we were hoping that we could get your help dearest brother against someone you might also know.” This seemed to have perked Dagur’s interest as he went over to Shattermaster and Bob giving a nod of his head.   
“Yes, yes. I agree.” He turned his arms opening up as he spoke. “As Bob says let us head back to camp! Then we shall talk more about all of what is to come!” And with that the beta turned away walking off through the trees. Heather just let out a sigh rolling her eyes before grabbing her omega’s hand.   
“Lets go love, dont worry about Dagur or Bob.” This cause a chuckle to come from Astrid as they move forward following after the beta and his dragon and Bob. After a few minutes they finally came upon a small little shack that had a little pulley system with in the trees.   
“What a lovely and interesting place…” Astrid spoke softly hoping not to draw to much attention to herself, though not speaking would have been a better idea.   
“Oh yes well you see a lovely pack on what was the little island called oh Berk.” He spat the name balling his fists. “Though that little alpha will pay.” He muttered before his features changed into something more cheerful. “Now please what is it you need my help with darling sister?” The two girls looked at him before both giving a nod and Heather stepped forward her green eyes narrowing as she spoke.   
“That lovely young alpha you speak of HIccup. Well he and his pack are going to come in about two more days before they come and possibly kill me and take Astrid back.” Stormfly hissed at this from where she was sitting next to Shattermaster. “I want to take the fight to him, you might have been sentence here but you are clever brother I know that you could find a way to bring an army to our side to attack Berk.” The beta stopped in his movement before heading back towards Bob whispering something that was unheard by the two girls. They both looked at each other then back towards the crazy eyed man.   
“Alright why not.” He chuckled before walking towards Heather a skip in his step. “Oh Bob did have some very interesting thoughts on what i could do to help and who I could seek it from. Just have to kill the remaining berserker alpha take some control not all of course can’t have a beta leader but enough control to find some alliance then we shall take on Berk!” At the end he laughed crazily for a second before cheerfully looking towards the mated pair. “Thoughts?” Heather gave a nod then glanced over towards Astrid before speaking.   
“Sounds perfect while you do that, we are going to head to Dragon Island.” Dagur looked confused as he spoke up.   
“Dragon Island? No one has been there for a while now. Who do you plan on finding there or what?” Heather just grinned looking towards Astrid and giving a nod as she mounted Windsheer and Astrid did the same with Stormfly.   
“You shall see, go do what you need to do and meet back here tomorrow night for the next night we must be ready.” And with that the mated pair took off into the sky flying towards Dragon Island.


End file.
